


Sarah Rogers's Chicken Soup for the Soul

by AriaGrill



Series: Stuckony Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Chicken Soup, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Years after his mom died, Steve goes through her things for the first time in years. He finds a book of her old recipes, and decides to make his mom's chicken soup for him and Bucky for dinner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckony Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026993
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Sarah Rogers's Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a few bingos!
> 
> Pairing: Stucky
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word Count: 1283
> 
> Square Filled:  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo O1: Cooking for Your Partner  
> Stuckony Bingo: I1: Cantaloupe

Bucky opened the door to his apartment as he came home from work, and nearly moaned at how good the smell was that hit him. “Hey, Buck,” Steve greeted as Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder to look at the cooking. 

“Hey, Hubby,” Bucky greeted back, kissing Steve on his cheek. “I see you’re barefoot and cooking in the kitchen, but not pregnant. We should get on that,” he smirked as he grinded his erection on Steve’s ass.

“I hate you,” Steve laughed. “I hate you so much,” he tried to squirm out of Bucky’s arms but he tried to pacify him by kissing his neck and jaw, which worked. He angled his neck so Bucky would have free access to it. “I’m in so much pain and I’m here slaving away to make you your damn lasagna and chicken soup for dinner, I don’t deserve this.”

“Alright, hey,” Bucky backed off as he defensively showed his hands. He reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag of mixed veggies as the ice in there was still in the process of freezing, and shoved them in his pants. He shivered and cried out from the cold. “No sex unless Stevie says so, got it.”

“You know you’re the smartest idiot I know, right?”

“I told you then, none of that shit would matter once we got older, and I was right,” he softly smiled as he leaned down to kiss him, and said without pulling back, “Go lay down and take your meds. If you’re up by the time it’s done we can eat in bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve smiled, before yanking the bag out of Bucky’s pants. “And don’t use our food to kill your boners, alright? It’s just wrong, go rub one out in the bathroom if you can’t handle it- and make sure you wash your hands,” he threw the bag in the freezer "Whatcha buy, by the way?" 

“My contribution to dinner,” Bucky said matter of factly. “Go, get already, I’ll keep an eye on the stuff and let you know when it’s done,” Bucky nudged Steve’s arm and he kissed Bucky’s cheek before he left for the bedroom. Once Steve shut the door, Bucky got the fruit out of the bag, and cut the various fruits, which included cantaloupe, strawberries, cuties, grapes, kiwee, and various berries. He sectioned them into two smaller bowls, and put the rest in a larger bowl, periodically checking on the lasiana and stirring the soup.

Once the food was done, he cut the lasaina, which fell into a pile of cheesy mush, which Steve always enjoyed the first plate the most, a bowl of chicken soup. Bucky took a taste, and nearly lost it when he realized Steve used his mom's recipe- stock and all, and the bowls of fruit. Bucky remembered the winters when he was at Steve’s apartment, and Sarah would always allow Bucky to cuddle up as they both had a bowl of her homemade chicken soup. ‘I wonder where he found it or what brought it on,’ Bucky thought as he got everything ready.

“Steve?” Bucky quietly called out when everything was done. 

“Yeah, Buck, I’m awake.”

Bucky smiled as he opened the door before he carried both trays into the bedroom. He gave Steve his tray, and sat his down next to him. “You didn’t manage to burn it, nice job,” Steve praised.

“I like the edges a little crispy, but I know you don’t,” Bucky chimed, not sitting down. “What do you want to drink?”

“Whiskey,” Steve said in a deep voice before smiling and correcting himself in his normal voice before Bucky could glare at him, “Coke is fine.”

Bucky nodded as he went back to the kitchen to get his can of coke and bottle of beer for himself, and sat next to him, as he leaned on Steve, not turning on the tv quite yet. “So how was your day?”

“Good, I finished two commissions so was able to open and start a few more, and reorganized my pencil draw,” Steve explained. He took a bite of his lasagna and moaned at the taste. “What about you?”

“That’s great, Steve!” Bucky praised. “Love to see them later, especially if they’re the dirty ones,” he took a swig of his beer before shrugging. “Same old same old with me,” Bucky nodded. “Got a few expired foods, left them in the car, I’ll get them later.”

“Anything good?”

“Nothing that will explode or leak, just some of those generic foods no one likes, but it’s free food that would’ve gone to waste and can’t be donated because they’re passed the date.”

Steve nodded before he looked down at the fruit salad. “All the stuff in here is good, but why you gotta put the cantaloupe in there?”

“Why not?” Bucky made it a point of eating a piece from his bowl.

“Because it’s a crappy filler fruit restaurants add to fruit salad so they don’t have to buy the good stuff?”

“At least the grapes aren’t sour like you get with those, I like it anyway,” Bucky shrugged as he shoveled Steve’s ‘filler fruit’ into his own bowl. “Try the soup, you nailed your mom’s recipe.”

“Yeah?” Steve smirked before it slowly faded. “It wasn’t an anniversary or anything,” Steve poked his plate of hot cheese, still seemingly scared to try it. Bucky took a couple spoonfuls himself to prove a point. “I went through her things for the first time since we packed everything up four years ago a few days ago. Been six years since I’ve had it, and I’m scared to try it.”

“I’m telling you, Steve, tastes exactly like hers, you nailed it, I was getting emotional when I tried it out.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Steve explained. “I found box with her perfume and broke down crying when I got some on my hand. I only got it off today.”

“You made it, but it’s okay if you wanna back out,” he rubbed the back of Steve’s neck. “But it’s not good to push your feelings or memories down, that’ll only make it worse. It smells like normal chicken soup, but tastes exactly like hers. Like you said, it’s been four years since you went through her stuff when we packed it all up, you’ve been surprising it. I’ve seen you cry before. You used to cry all the time,” Bucky tried to comfort him with a chuckle. “It’s just us, there’s nothing to worry about with me here.”

“You and your damn speeches,” Steve chuckled as he waited a moment before he slowly took a spoonful of soup. He slightly heaved forward when he got a taste of it.

Bucky quickly wrapped his arms around Steve and shushed him. “It’s okay, Steve, I’m here,” he swore. “You can spit it out if you need to, I’ll clean it up and get you more food.”

Steve shook his head and swallowed hard. “No, It’s fine. I’m fine, it’s really good,” he squirmed out of Bucky’s arms. “I’m better than I thought I would be, I swear,” Steve forced a smile as he continued to eat the soup. “Can we watch Rick and Morty now?”

“If we stick to just the episodes before the show became a meme and parody of itself, yes, of course,” he tousled Steve’s hair and kissed the top of head. “You know your mom would be proud at how you didn’t butcher her recipes, right? That’s something to think about.”

“Shut up,” Steve laughed and rolled his eyes as they ate and watched TV in relative silence.

  
  



End file.
